Fatal Frame 5
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: I have no words...enjoy. DONE! The Alternate is really just in Mafuyu's view, but whatever. *Warning: Yaoi, Slight Humor, Mafuyu Abuse, OOC, Kei Abuse, and Rei gets no screen time...*
1. Chapter 1

~Fatal Frame 5~

Mafuyu's feet pounded against the hard wood of Himuro Mansion. Groaning and mutters of pain followed him.  
As he ran faster, his heart pounded against his ribs. His eyes filled with fear as he sped up his pace.  
No matter how fast Mafuyu ran, the male was always on his heels. Finally, after 30 minutes of sprinting, Mafuyu felt something grabbed the fistful of his hair and pull him back.  
Mafuyu screamed and fought against whatever caught him, but he couldn't get away. Nails dug into his shoulder like daggers, growling could be heard as blood seeped through Mafuyu's jacket.  
"Nothing will stop me!" A harsh voice growled. Mafuyu felt faint, before finally, he saw only black, and heard nothing...

Mafuyu jerked awake, panting and covered in a cold sweat. "Just a Dream...Just a dream..." Mafuyu mumbled to himself. He stood up and looked around. Kirie was no where to be seen.  
'Maybe she just left for a second to protect the mansion...' Mafuyu thought, walking around. Mafuyu was in the Rope Hallway when he felt his heart stop.  
A young male was walking away from him, toward the door to the entrance room. Mafuyu followed the male, calling out to him. "Wait!" Mafuyu said, but stopped when the male disappeared.  
In his place was a couple of pages. Mafuyu picked them up, the pages were not easy to read, but he could read it pretty well.

'August 5th, 1842

Why does everything hurt?

Where is my mom?

Someone help...

Please...my mother...alone...cage...

What are these ropes on me?

I'm scared...Mommy help me!'

There was dried blood on the rest of the page, making it hard to read. It looked as though the handwriting was of a frightened child. Mafuyu stuffed the diary scraps in his backpack and continued to look around. He looked, the Camera Obscura cluched to his chest. "Hello?" Mafuyu called, and held the camera up. Mafuyu almost dropped the camera when the same young teen appeared infront of him, staring at the ceiling. Mafuyu took a picture and fell backwards, blinking. The figure and its shadow disappeared. "Well...That was weird." Mafuyu said, getting up and dusting his black jeans off. "Whats going on here?" Mafuyu asked himself. "There has to be a connection between the disappearance of Kirie and the young man I keep seeing...?" Mafuyu said. Mafuyu pulled out the diary scraps again. Something flashed in his vision, in black and white.

-Flashback-

A young male in a blue Kimono sat, cross-legged, in front of a old, worn out table, on the other side was another male. Tea cups had been placed in front of them both.

"Aoichi..." A harsh voice barked, causing the male that wasn't in the blue kimono to jump in fear. "Having tea with a guest, I presume?" The Himuro master said.  
The male in the blue kimono nodded. "Yes master...He wanted a talk with me alone." Aoichi replied, his voice soft and sweet, as though it was a soft soul behind the mask of the emotionless man. The other nodded. "Akino...Akino Marbrami..." The other male said, The Himuro Master nodded and left.

"Tell me about the ritual." Akino said to Aoichi. "Are you planning to stop me?" Aoichi said, looking at Akino. The black eyes danced with plans. The eyes screamed of telling anyone that the young, raven haired man was a murderer, as well as a sacrifice and nothing more to the Himuro family. "Maybe, Maybe not." Akino replied.  
Silence stitched its way into the room, the only sounds were the soft patters of rain and the harsh crash of thunder.

"..." Aoichi got up and grabbed a rope from under the table, going behind the other man and wrapped the rope around his neck and pulled onto the rope, strangling to poor man to death.  
The male fell to the floor, lifeless. Aoichi grabbed a knife and carved his name into the victim's back and dragged him away to the Demon mouth. "No one will stop me..." Aoichi said, his face covered in sticky, red blood.

-End Flashback-

Mafuyu blinked. 'Was that the same man from my dream?' Mafuyu asked, looking down at the diary scraps that were patched with blood like a sewn quilt.  
"Why does he not want to be stopped? What does he not want to be stopped from doing?" Mafuyu asked himself. A voice ringed in his head, 'Stop him!' but he ignored it and walked back to the Hell Gates.

'I should get rest...' Mafuyu said to himself and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Night 1

**_~Night 1 : Denial~_**

"Kei, Slow down!" Rei yelled after her fiancee's friend, almost tripping on logs in the forest.  
"Hurry, Rei!" Kei called behind him, running faster. He ran past a field of trees to see the place he was searching so hard to find.

Himuro Mansion.

The manor sat in ruins from the calamity being sealed with the Malice behind the gates. There are only two souls left there... Kirie Himuro, The Rope Shrine Maiden...  
and Mafuyu Hinasaki, Kei and Yuu's best friend. Kei was in denial that Mafuyu was really 'spirited away' like Yuu told him. He thought they were just fooling with him, That Mafuyu didn't show up at work just to scare Kei, and Yuu kept telling him Mafuyu was gone to help Mafuyu trick him...  
But its been 3 years. 3 years after Mafuyu 'disappeared', and Kei was going to find him. Kei never knew that Mafuyu wanted to stay with Kirie, he thought Kirie held him back, stopping him from escaping.  
Kei knew he would save Mafuyu if his life depended on it.

"Dont worry, Mafuyu, I'm coming." Kei said as he opened the doors to the ruined Manor. Inside was collapsed, dusty and old.  
Rei finally got to the door after Kei was already up the strangely perfectly fine steps and forced a door open. "Mafuyu?"  
Kei called inside, hoping to hear his friend's voice call back to him. Kei felt like bursting to tears when only the wind whistled in response to his call. He closed the door behind him, signaling to Rei that he wanted to be alone.  
Kei fell to his knees and burst into tears, covering his eyes. He looked up to see a young male in front of him.  
"Huh?" Kei croaked softly, wiping his tears and standing up. The male was walking toward him.  
The male had soft looking black hair that looked a lot like Yuu's, he wore a Kimono that was way too big for him.  
The kimono was loose on his shoulders, and it was stained with red blood. He had a dark blue jacket on top of the Kimono.  
He had brown sandals the clicked softly against the hard wood beneath him. Kei's heart pounded against his chest.  
The young man passed by him and disappeared. "What the?" Kei said, looking beside him to see diary entries.  
A pale hand grabbed them before Kei could even blink.

Kei looked up to see Mafuyu reading the papers, focusing hard. "Mafuyu?" Kei said, getting up. Mafuyu didn't flinch, or react in that matter. Kei reached up to touch Mafuyu's hand, when Mafuyu looked up and walked, stuffing the papers in his bag.  
'W...What?' Kei thought, quickly standing up to follow Mafuyu. Kei followed Mafuyu out the door that Kei came in from, and saw Rei looking up with a man, her face pale. "Rei?" Kei whispered and saw Mafuyu snap a picture of the man, he disappeared.  
Rei was pale as she kept looking at the ceiling, Mafuyu disappeared. Kei got up and looked up to be horrified by the site before his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

A young man, wearing a bloodied blue Kimono, was looking up, in front of him, was a woman. Her hair was brown as it reached her mid-back. Aoichi noticed the woman was wearing a pink traditional Kimono. "Mr. Aoichi Himuro?" The woman said as she bowed, her hair pulled back into a pony-tail. "Yes...What do you want from me?" Aoichi replied, his voice cold and dark.  
"Please...You must stop this...Dont let yourself get killed so brutally so easily..." The woman replied. "..." Aoichi stared, and pointed to a tree. "Please...go sit...make yourself at home." Aoichi said, and the woman bowed and walked to the tree and sat down. Aoichi grabbed a rope and a knife and hid them in the overcoat of his kimono. The woman watched as he sat down beside her. "Tell me...would you be willing...to stop me?" Aoichi asked. "I dont know...I guess." The woman answered. "Wrong choice." Aoichi said, pulling out the rope and wrapped it around the woman's neck. The woman struggled.  
She tried to pry the piece of rope off of her neck, but couldn't fight against Aoichi's tough grasp.

In the corner of the room, The Himuro Master watched at Aoichi killed the woman. He laughed when the woman dropped to the ground. "Excellent, Aoichi..." Aoichi crawled next to her and carved his name into her back. He picked her up and tied the rope to the tree, and hung the woman there. It looked at though she had hung herself. "Aoichi...Excellent work." The Himuro Master laughed, walking away. He knew he had nothing to worry about if Aoichi was so committed to do his job.  
Aoichi looked behind him. "Yeah...just wait..." Aoichi growled, and followed The Himuro Master back into the house.

_-End flashback-_

Kei gasped as the scene stopped from his view, and he was back in the manor, looking at the ceiling. He looked beside him and freaked out. Rei was gone. He ran through the rope hallway to see the man in the bloodied Kimono again. "Where is she?"  
Kei called out to the male. The young teen stared at Kei, and turned to walk away. "Your not getting away from me!" Kei called after him, running toward the man. When Kei reached out to grab a hold of the sleeve...

The man was gone, and in his place was a familiar man.

"Mafuyu?" Kei said, looking at the sad look on his best friend's face.

"Why did you follow me..." Mafuyu said, before disappearing.

"Mafuyu..." Kei said, falling to his knees.

He denied that Mafuyu ever disappeared for 3 years and got up again, continuing his journey to find his best friend.


	3. Night 2

_**~Night 2 - Affection~**_

Kei walked up the steps in search for Rei, only to see a broken camera. "Whats this...?" Kei asked,  
picking the camera up, he looked up to see Mafuyu's back to him. "Mafuyu...please..wait..!" Kei yelled, dropping the camera to follow his deceased friend. Kei chased Mafuyu into a room with a bunch of pictures on the ground. The room looked as though it was moved around to make a make-shift bedroom. On the floor were old, faded kimono's that were used as sheets. Kei looked around, and saw ropes, a small box on the floor that was half open, pictures of people, and diary entries. Kei picked some of the ropes up and looked at them. They seemed worn. "Probably from strangling people..." Kei told himself and put the ropes down. He opened the box to see a bunch of bloody knives. "O-kay...  
kinda creepy." Kei said and closed the box. Finally, he looked at the pictures. Two were faded, as though they were taken ages ago, others were recent. Three pictures caught Kei's eye and made him feel faint.

One picture showed Mafuyu, a rope wrapped around his neck and a knife in his chest.

Another showed Rei, dressed in a pink kimono and strangled, a knife in her hand and a name carved into her chest.

The last showed Kei, standing with a male behind him, a rope wrapped around his neck. Kei looked as though he were struggling. A knife was in Kei's side.

"Talk about a homicidal freak..." Kei whispered, putting the pictures in his pocket. Kei turned around...

to be face to face with the same man he keeps seeing, the one in the bloodied Kimono.

Kei felt faint. He stumbled backwards, everything blurred from his vision...

The last thing he heard was a thud.

-Hours later-

Kei groaned and tried to pick his head up. A blurred outline of a man was over him, a concered, though fuzzy, look was on the man's face. After a couple of minutes of trying to focus his vision, he saw who it was. Kei sat up and looked at the other male in the room. "M..Mafuyu..." Kei whispered, reaching his hand out to see if it was a dream. Mafuyu grabbed Kei's wrist. Kei shivered. Mafuyu's touch was cold as ice, his hands cold and hard, as if it was a corpse holding onto Kei's wrist. "Why did you come here?" Mafuyu said, his voice raspy. Kei blinked at pulled his hand away. It certainly wasnt a dream. "I...I was looking for you..." Kei whispered, to earn a smack across the face. "Okay...  
I deserved that." Kei said, rubbing his cheek, where he was hit. "You idiot!" Mafuyu yelled, standing up. "Dont leave...I tried to find you..." Kei said, standing up with Mafuyu. "You put you and that woman in danger the moment you stepped into this mansion!" Mafuyu yelled, gripping Kei by the collar and lifted him three inches off the ground. "Why are you so stupid!" Mafuyu yelled. Kei flinched.  
"I'm sorry..." Kei whispered.

"...Look...You had a hard fall...You okay?" Mafuyu asked, suddenly at Kei's side. Kei nodded, but the action caused a huge pain in his head. "Ow..." Kei whimpered, he looked at Mafuyu to see a concerned look in his eyes. "I'm fine..." "Liar..." "Cant prove it." "I can." Kei blinked at Mafuyu's thought.  
Mafuyu thought he could persuade Kei to tell the truth about being in pain. "Cant..." Kei said.  
Mafuyu raised one brow and shook his head. "Can." "Cant." "Cant." "Can...Dammit!" Kei almost slapped himself, he looked at Mafuyu again to see a cocky grin on his face. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face or I'll make sure you never smile again...Ill make your life a living hell." "Too late, hun." Mafuyu said, standing up. "I heard that!" A voice of a woman called. "Oh Shush. I wasnt talking about you."  
Mafuyu said, Kei couldn't turn his head without getting a pain in his skull. "Ow..." Kei said.  
A woman in a white Kimono stood in front of Kei, then snorted in disgust. "This is the guy your always talking about, Mafuyu?" The woman said, causing Kei to mumble a, 'Fuck you too, bitch...', and watch as Mafuyu blushed and nodded. "Not as cool looking with a bump the size of a egg on the back of his head,  
now is he?" The woman said in disgust. "Shut up." Mafuyu growled. "But..." The woman argued, flipping her hair like some pre-Madonna. "I said, shut up, you crazy, rude, insensitive bitch." Mafuyu growled, giving Kei a whiplash as he turned his head to look at Mafuyu, Jaw dropped. "Bastard." The woman said, stomping out of the room. "Dont worry...She's cranky because I talk about you more then anything." Mafuyu said, offering Kei a smile.

"..." Kei stared at Mafuyu for a long time. "Oh...That was Kirie, by the way...She appeared out of no where while you were passed out." Mafuyu said, Kei still didn't look away. "So unlike you..." Kei whispered. "What?" Mafuyu asked. "You never cussed like that." Kei said. Mafuyu shrugged. "It was true.  
The bump isn't that big. It is barely noticeable." Mafuyu said. Kei looked at Mafuyu and offered him a pained smiled. Mafuyu crawled on Kei, causing Kei to blush. 'W..What is he doing?' Kei thought. As a single man who didn't let anyone into his life as much as his friends, he didn't know what Mafuyu was doing.  
Mafuyu was the type of man who had woman, (and men), drooling all over him and tried to maul the person Mafuyu was 'Dating'. Mafuyu was a kind of man who also 'loved 'em and left 'em'. Mafuyu leaned past Kei's cheek and kissed the back of Kei's head, probably were the bump was. Mafuyu sat on Kei's lap and stared at him. "What?" Mafuyu asked, confused at Kei's shocked look. "You just...and...never mind." Kei said, looking away. "Look, If I go with you, will you promise to leave without looking back?" Mafuyu asked. "But what about that woman?" Kei asked, Mafuyu shrugged. "She can deal. Lets just go!" Mafuyu grabbed Kei's wrist and got up. When they opened the door, Kei screamed.

"AH! Kei! Whats wrong with you!" A feminine voice asked, Kei looked...

It was only Rei.

"Oh...Sorry Rei." Kei said, Rei looked over his shoulder to see Mafuyu behind him, trying to hide. "Who's this?" Rei asked, following as Mafuyu tried to sneak away. "Uh..That's Mafuyu...You know..Miku told you about him?" Kei said, Rei nodded then stood in front of Mafuyu. "Hey." Mafuyu said, watching her movements.  
"Okay...now remember...you deserved this..." Rei said, raising her hand. Mafuyu blinked.

A loud echoing sound of flesh getting hit echoed the room.

"You bastard, Miku told me about all those one night stands, too." Rei said, not really caring that Kei was growling like a wild animal. "Wth to the extreme!" The same voice that made Kei want to shoot himself growled. 'Kirie' stomped past Rei and held Mafuyu. "Ohhh bitch your dead." Kei mumbled.

A low groan was heard, then mutterings of pain...

Kei fainted again.

Mafuyu felt like making sure that the floor was covered with pillows so Kei didn't get another head bump.

Kirie laughed as Kei hit the floor.

Rei slapped Kirie and they both got in a fight...

Mafuyu facepalmed.

_Not as good as my other ones, but still._


	4. Still in Night 2

~Still in Night 2 - Affection~

As the girls were fighting, Mafuyu tended to Kei. "Geez, To think your my best friend." Mafuyu mumbled.  
Rei and Kirie were busy pulling each others hair and slapping. Our precious Mafuyu facepalmed again.  
"Guys, We will all die if you both dont get along!" Mafuyu yelled, Kei groaned and turned to his side.  
"...Hopeless." Mafuyu muttered, grabbed his camera, and left the poor man alone with the two fighting Females. Mafuyu went around to, ahem, Find Aoichi...(Dumb move, buddy), Mafuyu walked along the path to the Hell Gates. "...Wasnt Kirie supposed to be tied to...OH F****!" (Cesored for the little ones D ) Mafuyu ran out, his flashlight left behind. "EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! HIDE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"  
Mafuyu yelled, all the ghosts went into a frenzy, trying to hide the ghost children. "Heh...I love doing that." Mafuyu smiled and walked back to the room to see Kei agaisnt a wall and the girls by the bed Mafuyu made for Kei. "...What. The. F***!" Mafuyu yelled, Kei looked at Mafuyu, looking like a poor child that was kicked and beaten. "They hit me." Kei whimpered.

"..." Mafuyu facepalmed. "OKAY, IM DONE! GOODBYE!" Mafuyu stomped out the door, with Kirie and Kei following him like Love sick puppies. Rei was left alone. "Fine, I can handle myself!" Rei said.  
A groan of pain, muttering, and blood appearing everywhere helped Rei change her mind. "On second thought,  
Wait up!" Rei followed at the door. The Himuro Master laughed evilly and tried to get Aoichi to smile.  
"...Not gonna happen, old man." Aoichi said, walking out to follow Mafuyu, muttering something about ropes and pain, leaving the Himuro Master alone. "...I WILL SURVIVE!" The Himuro Master yelled, earning a smack. "SHUT UP!" The bound man yelled. The Himuro Master walked away, rubbing his cheek.

(...Im trying to lighten the mood...FFFF.../) Mafuyu walked out to the porch by the doll room and stared as Junsei Takamine formed infront of him. "TAKI!" Mafuyu yelled, glomping the ghost.  
"What the..." Junsei muttered. "I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, JUNSEI!" Mafuyu yelled, Junsei yelled and tried to run from the giggling Journalist. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Junsei yelled.

Kei and Kirie just watched, jaws dropped. "Wanna kill Junsei again?" "Hell yeah."

Mafuyu was walking away from a ugly scene. (It involed alot of acting that Mafuyu loved the perverted old dude.) Mafuyu heard yelling and evil laughter. "Is Kei and Kirie -...I dont wanna know." Mafuyu said,  
walking around. His camera attached to a belt loop. "Oh F...I forgot about escaping with Kei and Rei..."  
Mafuyu mumbled, turning on his heal and hummed to a song that was now forever stuck in his head from the Himuro Master's 'late night show'. "At first I was afriad, I was petrifed." Mafuyu sung softly, skipping along the corridors. "Oh gay man, so gay." A male voice echoed the house. "WHO SAID THAT!" Mafuyu raised his camera and looked around.

"...Hi." A man in a blue Kimono with blood stains all over it appeared in front of him. "Im supposed to try to kill you now, So." Aoichi said, Mafuyu whined. "Does Kei come to save me at least?" Mafuyu whined. Aoichi pulled out the script and looked at it. "Are you serious? Man, I wanted to kill you...Yess Kei comes to save you. Just come here." Aoichi pulled out a rope from his Kimono and put the script away.  
"Talk about bondage, man." Mafuyu said, turning around and stepped back, camera raised to try to make the scene look good. Aoichi wrapped the rope around Mafuyu's neck and pulled-

The door burst open to reveal Kei with Mafuyu's flip knife. "I'LL SAVE YOU, MAFUYU!" Kei said, cutting the rope.  
Mafuyu checked the script and sighed, he put his hand to his forehead and protended to swoon. "Oh. My hero." Mafuyu groaned out. Kei facepalmed and rolled his eyes.

"OKAY, CUT!" The author yelled. "Ugh...whatever. Thats a wrap...Lets go home." The author told everyone.  
All the ghost filed out, leaving Rei alone.

"DID I GET ANY -"

(No, You get no screentime anymore, Rei. D ) 


	5. STILL in freaking Night 2

~STILL In Night 2 - Affection~

Mafuyu and Kei were in the author's office, begging for another chance at the saving scene. "Well, if you really want to...Whatever."  
The author said, Kei and Mafuyu cheered. "Get on set, both of you!" Kei and Mafuyu ran off to the set. "Thank you, You wont regret it, I promise!" Mafuyu yelled over his shoulder, following Kei to the set.

-On the set-

Mafuyu was looking around, trying to find the man in the bloodied Kimono. He raised his camera when a groan was heard.  
Mafuyu turned to look at his sides, not noticing anything behind him. Suddenly, a rope was cast around his neck and was pulled hard agaisnt the skin. Mafuyu dropped the camera, trying to pry the rough rope of his neck. His legs began to give out when he began to loose oxygen-

Kei kicked the door to the room Mafuyu was in down, holding Mafuyu's flip knife. "Mafuyu!" Kei cut the ropes that the man held. Aoichi looked at him with a sickening glare, and disappeared, bells landed on the floor, causing the room to be filled with the sound. Kei helped Mafuyu up, and Mafuyu leaned on Kei, coughing. "Its okay, I got you." Kei whispered,  
making sure that no ghosts were there to hurt Mafuyu.

-On break-

On the break of the new game making, Mafuyu and Kei were practicing. "Oh come on!" Mafuyu shouted, throwing the script on the ground. "I take offence to that." Kei said, putting his script down. "Just...practice..come on." Kei said, walking to the abandoned set. Kei turned on one light so they could see. As fast as Mafuyu could see, Kei was on the floor. 'Passed out'. Mafuyu took this as a cue and ran to Kei's body. "Kei...Kei speak to me!" Mafuyu said, leaning close to Kei.

Kei looked at Mafuyu and smiled. "Dont...*Cough* Worry about me..." Suddenly, the door to the set was broken down.  
"What the...?" Mafuyu and Kei looked up to see Rei. "Oh. Hi Rei." Kei and Mafuyu said. "How come you two get the most screentime?"  
Rei asked. "Uhhh..I dont know...because of the kisses the author wants us to do" Mafuyu said, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

(Author: *Stops to wipe away drool and continues*)

-After break-

Kei was snapping pictures of ghosts, running from Aoichi. Aoichi was now blindfolded, with a rope hanging from his neck.  
More ropes hung from his hands and feet. Kei tripped and fell, face first, into the ground. Kei tried to drag himself away,  
But Aoichi was faster and grabbed Kei by the ankel. Kei screamed and kicked, trying to get Aoichi off him. "LET ME GO!"  
Kei yelled. Once Aoichi let go, Kei got up and ran for his life once again.

Mafuyu laid on the floor, forgotten by the not-so-dead spirit of Aoichi. Mafuyu looked around and made sure that no one was around before he stood up and followed the other two. "Dont worry Kei, Im coming." Mafuyu muttered, running to the Hell gates to see Kirie retied to the doors. "Kirie." Mafuyu said, ("Kiiirieeee" you get my point...), Kirie looked up and smiled. "Go find them. Aoichi has him in the Doll room." Kirie said. "But, what about my promise?" Mafuyu said,  
("Whaatt abbouutt myyy prommisee?" FFFF) Kirie shook her head. "I know that you two are friends. Just hurry!" Kirie said. Mafuyu nodded, then ran to find Kei.

(Hahaa...Not done yet. FatalFrameFan is Never Done! D ) 


	6. Night 3

~Night 3 - First kiss~

Mafuyu ran as fast as he could, trying in his desperate haste to get to the doll room before anything bad happened to Kei.  
He held the camera, pushing a door open. Mafuyu gasped as Kei was holding onto a piece of rope, trying to pry it off his neck.  
Aoichi was behind him, squeezing the life out of Kei. "STOP!" Mafuyu yelled, pushing Aoichi away from Kei. Kei fell to the ground,  
rope marks were bared on his neck. Aoichi disappeared, leaving behind a doll that had ropes on its neck, arms and legs, it was also blindfolded.  
"Kei!" Mafuyu yelled, running to Kei's side. "Kei, Kei speak to me!" Mafuyu pleaded, his voice raspy from screaming.  
Kei woke up, coughing. "Don't...worry about me, Mafuyu...Save...Rei..." Kei coughed again, causing pain and panic to shoot through Mafuyu. "I'm not leaving you here to die, Kei." Mafuyu tried to pick Kei up when something ran past the door. Mafuyu put the camera down next to Kei and went to investigate. Mafuyu opened the door to see a kid running, dropping papers in his sprint. The child disappeared, still leaving the papers in its wake. Mafuyu grabbed the papers and went back to see Kei sitting up, seeming alittle better.

Mafuyu gave the papers to Kei and took the camera back, sitting by Kei with the camera in his lap as Kei examined the pictures. "Mafuyu?" Kei said, gripping Mafuyu's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" Kei asked, Mafuyu smirked. "I'm sure you just did." Mafuyu said, Kei looked sadder. Mafuyu sighed. "Go ahead, you dont have to ask me to ask." Mafuyu said. "Mafuyu...Why did you save me? I was an idiot for coming here."  
Kei said, Mafuyu bit the inside of his cheek. "Because, you were just looking for me...which...I kind of think is...sweet of you." Mafuyu said.

Kei blushed and moved closer to Mafuyu alittle. They both looked at each other, and they leaned closer...

closer...

_closer..._

_closer..._

**_so close..._**

The door smashed open to show an angry Kirie and a pale Rei. "Where is that damn kid." Kirie growled. "Rei?" Kei asked.  
Mafuyu sweat-dropped and facepalmed.

"What a way to ruin a moment...Wait...THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT! Kirie doesn't barge in on them at all! She's retied to the god damned gates!" Mafuyu yelled, Kirie turned a bright crimson.

"...Cut..." The Author said, getting down from his spot and walked out.

"... I'm gonna go get some coffee now." Kei said, standing up and left the papers on the floor. Mafuyu and Rei left, leaving Kirie on the set of the doll room. "..." Kirie sighed and stomped out. Kei and Mafuyu went to drink their coffee in peace, Rei went off to bribe the author for more screen time, and Kirie went to go back to being useless and tied to gates.

...Yeah.

-Break time...again-

Kei and Mafuyu were sitting in the break room, staring out a window. "Kirie ruins every scene, doesn't she?" Kei said. Mafuyu shrugged.  
"Well...do you wanna practice the kiss scene again?" Mafuyu asked, looking at Kei. Kei blushed. "Yeah, Lets go." Kei said, standing up and walking to the set, with Mafuyu trailing behind.

-Practice-

Kei and Mafuyu were sitting on the doll room floor, facing each other. They both leaned in, Kei began to blush. "Really...Really sweet of you."  
Mafuyu said, almost crawling on Kei's lap. Kei blushed more. They looked at each other for a minute before the two talked. Mafuyu closed the distance between them.

Silence.

The only sound was of the creaking that sounded around the room from weight being shifted. Kei was laying on the floor with Mafuyu on him. Kei was shocked, but felt his heart pound ten times faster.

"Lets go. We have to stop the curse and end this for good." Mafuyu said, gripping onto Kei's wrist and pulled him out of the doll room.

"Great Job!" The Author yelled, clapping.

"Y...Yeah...Heh.." Kei said, scratching the back of his head. Mafuyu rolled his eyes.

"Do that again when the camera's are rolling, guys!" The Author yelled, calling it a day and locked the set down.


	7. Still in Night 3

**_~Night 3: First Kiss...again~_**

Mafuyu leaned closer, Kei blushed. "Really..." Groaning sounded through the room...

The author facepalmed. "AOICHI!" The author yelled. "SORRY! IT WAS A TEMPTING MOMENT!" Aoichi yelled.

Yeah...

"The only thing that looks tempting right now is Kei." Mafuyu mumbled under his breath.

Random wolf-whistles sounded the set.

"OKAY! Who let the random fan girls in here?" The author screamed.

"SORRY!" Our precious Yuu screamed back in reply.

"GET THEM OUT!" Mafuyu yelled.

Yuu shooed the fan girls out and slammed the set door. "AND STAY OUT!" Yuu yelled, then gave out an innocent smile.  
"...Okay...take 3...go." The author said, resting a hand on his forehead. Mafuyu and Kei looked at each other again.  
Mafuyu leaned in, as Kei became frozen. Mafuyu closed his eyes. "Really...Really sweet of you..." Mafuyu purred under his breath again, causing Kei to shiver. A few moments, Mafuyu was on Kei again, pinning his wrists to the floor with his hands and holding his legs with his own.

A few moments, they pulled away, Kei was flushed red. Mafuyu didn't seemed phased. Mafuyu smiled and got up.

"Lets go, We got a curse to end." Mafuyu held his hand out for Kei. Kei took it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

Mafuyu pulled alittle to hard and Kei fell on Mafuyu, both of them landing on the ground, now with Kei pinning Mafuyu down.  
Mafuyu smiled and leaned up, nibbling on Kei's ear. Kei yelped and quickly got up. "You enjoyed that...didn't you?" Kei looked at Mafuyu, who was smirking. Kei shivered from the devilish look on his best friend's face. Mafuyu leaned forward, kissing Kei's cheek. He chuckled when Kei blushed and opened the door. "Lets go, Kei." Mafuyu said, walking out. Once Kei got a hold of himself,  
he followed. Mafuyu walked over to the end of the porch and sat on the steps, which seemed to be repairing itself. "If I didn't know better, I would say this is Deja Vu." Mafuyu said, looking out at the sky, leaning against the beam that supported the Moon Observatory.  
Kei looked at Mafuyu, and blushed. The moonlight complimented Mafuyu's looks, making him look irresistible.

(The author stops for a moment, blushes at Kei picture, gets a nosebleed at Mafuyu picture, and continues)

Kei sat next to Mafuyu, and leaned close, Mafuyu looked at Kei and smiled softly, leaning forward alittle. Just when they were getting too close, Rei decided to appear. "Okay, so, I found some...OUFF!" She fell to the ground when the author threw Yuu at her. (Dont ask how.)  
"RESUME!" The author yelled, Kei blushed and closed the space. Silence...well...at least as silent as it can get with Rei chasing Yuu around.  
(Not so Silent at all.) Mafuyu smiled and pushed Kei to the ground, crawling on him and bit Kei's neck. Kei groaned. Aoichi tapped his foot.  
"HELLO~?" Aoichi yelled, causing Mafuyu and Kei to jump. (The author cussed loudly, and regretted writing the scene with Aoichi in it.)  
Kei and Mafuyu stood up, of course, Mafuyu only having the camera,'And Aoichi aint dead yet...' Mafuyu thought, and Kei with only Mafuyu's favorite midnight blue flip knife,'He aint alive either.' Mafuyu cussed himself out.

They were defenseless.

Mafuyu, Who decided to play off from the script again, stood in front of Kei. "Kei, run!" Mafuyu yelled, But Kei just wrapped his arms around Mafuyu's chest. Mafuyu felt Deja Vu, remembering when Kirie did the exact same thing. "I'm not leaving you." Kei said, holding Mafuyu's painfully cold body to his own.  
Mafuyu smiled softly and got the camera out, 'Dead or not...He's going down.' Mafuyu thought, raising the camera, Aoichi smirked and laughed, his voice was raspy, almost sickening, as he walked towards them, Kei pushed Mafuyu out of the way.

Everything seemed to slow.

Mafuyu fell slowly to the ground, Aoichi's steps/strides seemed slower. Kei's heart was the loudest thing in the room. Aoichi finally made it to Kei.

Kei felt the room spin, his eyes became unfocused. He heard Mafuyu scream his name, but his heart thundered harder, blocking out Mafuyu's beautiful voice.

Kei closed his eyes...and everything blacked out.

**_-Mafuyu's view-_**

Mafuyu gasped as Kei pushed him out of the way, Aoichi seemed faster, he tried to get up to help Kei, but it was to late.

Once Aoichi's fingertips touched Kei's cheek, Kei seemed...unfocused. He stumbled backwards. Mafuyu stood up and cried out his name.

"KEI, DON'T DIE!" Mafuyu screamed, once Aoichi backed up, chuckling his evil little chuckle. It made Mafuyu sick.

Mafuyu watched Kei stumble back, and fall. Mafuyu screamed, watching Kei smile and fall down.

Aoichi looked at Mafuyu and smirked. Mafuyu raised the camera. Mafuyu panicked as Aoichi approached, smirking.

Mafuyu backed away slowly, he yelped when he felt something hit the back of his ankles. Mafuyu fell backwards and groaned from the impact.

Mafuyu looked up to see Aoichi standing over him, that sickening and stomach churning smirk on his face.

"Dont...Spare him, Please, Spare him and Rei, And Let Kirie go...Take me instead." Mafuyu said, Aoichi smiled more, and touched his arm.

A glowing figure made both of them turn around. Aoichi shrieked and coiled back, disappearing. Mafuyu looked to see...

**Yuu.**

"YUU!" Mafuyu cried out, standing up quickly. Yuu was holding his arm out, a necklace in his palm.

"With this on, I will know when Aoichi is near, and I will rid you of him shortly." Yuu said, Mafuyu took the necklace and looked at it.

"Sadly, If you wish to help the others, they must be around you at all times." Yuu said, before disappearing, leaving Mafuyu bewildered.

Mafuyu glanced at Kei, then the necklace. He walked over and made Kei sit up.

He gasped, and his vision blacked out...

Silence...

-Hours later-

Mafuyu woke up, he looked around. Once his eyes focused on his wrist, he felt faint.

A rope was on his wrist, and it trailed off. Mafuyu's eyes followed the rope until the other side was connected to a familiar wristband.

Mafuyu looked to see...

Him and Kei were connected.

A slight black and white vision flashed before his eyes.

**_-Secret room-_**

Kei had his arms tied together, his arms behind his back. Kei was blindfolded.

"The blindfold...it cuts the connection to anyone else." A harsh voice barked out, causing Kei to flinch.

"The bonds...It holds the hell gate together...with the strong connection of The rope shrine Maiden..." There was a lever by Kei's legs.

A pale hand grabbed the lever and yanked it. Causing the trap door to come down, quickly beginning to make Kei squirm for freedom.

More bright lights, and it switched to a view of Mafuyu being strangled, the same way Kirie got pulled apart.

Kei had been dragged in, causing Mafuyu to start to scream.

"No..."

Was all Mafuyu heard before the priests stopped for a minute.

The priests pushed against the pillars, causing Mafuyu to yell out in pain.

Crack...

Kei was dragged to the stone pillar, Kei didn't fight.

Mafuyu jumped back, gasping slightly. He looked around to see he was by the Abyss.

The waterwheel spun faster, signaling that a spirit was trying to warn them of their presence.

"Kei..." Mafuyu said, then looked down. He pulled out the necklace and looked at it, then at Kei.

Mafuyu walked over, sat Kei up and put the necklace on him. The necklace glowed for a moment, and then the light dimmed.

"There...Your safe now..." Mafuyu said, getting up and walked away.

He remembered the rope that connected their wrists together.

They were meant to die...together...

To bring their souls together...

Forever...


	8. Author's Note

Hey, I just wanted to say that Im sorry for slow updates on this story, Fatal Frame 5. I have a good reason.

**_One, I have school soon, thus making it harder to think of the next chapter and how to keep it good for you._**  
**_Two, I got stuck after 2 sentences in, and I have to decide now, How many nights do I want? I'm going into 4 now._**  
**_Three, I didn't plan for this much...yaoi in this. I tried, I really did._**  
**_Four, For all you Mafuyu or Kei, or yaoi haters out there, Fuck you._**  
**_Five, I plan on returning to this story soon, just alittle writers block._**

I have a request from everyone who reads this.

Give me an idea of what should happen next. Should Kei and Mafuyu kiss again? Should I cut Rei some slack and give her her own little night where Kei has to play 'Hero', and save her from Aoichi? Speaking of Aoichi, I'm stuck on him too.

Aoichi has a changing/non official story. I planned, at first, him being dropped, hung till he couldn't breath, and then being pulled apart after Kirie, so that they could tie both of the ropes together to seal it off for another 10 years.

Then I went into the detail of, What about Kei and Mafuyu? How does this reflect them? How does this make them want to help the poor,  
tattered soul of Aoichi Himuro? How does this Effect them, other then the fact that they will be killed, in any way?

So I switched it around.

The Himuro master takes siblings and makes sure they have a strong, but distant, connection.  
Aoichi and Kirie's lover, thought not related, was a good cause.

Kirie's lover got to close to Kirie, and the Himuro Master separated the two, killed Kirie's lover, and threw him in the Abyss.

I'm making Kirie's lover look like a bitch, aren't I?

I tried to stay serious, and original.

I failed, didn't I?

Well, this caused Aoichi, having to be killed alone. This also helped cause the Malice. (?)

This is all I got for now.

See you soon with The New Guitarist, A new series of Fatal Frame, (Or KeixMafuyu), fanfics, or Fatal Frame 5.

Thank you for your help.

~ FatalFrameFan23


	9. Night 4

**_~Night 4 - Aoichi's past~_**

Rei ran through the mansion, a male was behind her, a bloody clever in his hand. He had been chasing her for an hour, talking about how Aoichi and Some guy, Mafuya, betrayed the ritual. She had tried her best to outrun the soul, without the camera, she was defenseless. She opened a door and shut it behind her quickly, jumping to find a hiding spot. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to steady her breathing. She tried her best to stay quiet when the door slid open, and then closed.

"Rei?" Said woman looked out to see Kei, looking around. "Mafuyu? ...Why do I lose everyone?" She quickly moved around, trying to get out. "Kei, I'm in here." She said, pushing against the closet door for it to open. Kei helped her by opening the door, and then catching her when she lost balance and steadied her to her feet again. "What were you hiding in there for?" Kei asked when Rei was perfectly balanced and calmed down. "This guy...He was in black...and he had this...large kind of sword thing, he kept talking about...  
Aoichi? And this guy, whose name I didn't catch, it did sound a lot like Mafuyu though." Kei's eyes were wide when she finished.

"Ill be right back." "Your leaving me behind ?" Kei flinched when Rei said that, biting his lip. These were constant mistakes he was making. He was asked that about two times that night...

_**~Doll room~**_

Mafuyu and Kei were hiding, Kei under the table, and Mafuyu by the rope shrine maiden. Kei heard nothing and sensed nothing. He slid out from under the table and headed to the door. "Where are you going, Kei?" Kei looked back to see Mafuyu, still hugging his knees in the closet. "I got to go find Rei, see if she's okay alone." "Your leaving me behind, Kei?" Kei was almost heartbroken by how sad and defenseless Mafuyu actually looked without his usual confidence. He was hugging his knees closer, like a child watching a horror movie, his eyes were glossy, signaling tears. Kei bit his lip and looked at the door, then to Mafuyu. "I...I have to..." Kei tried to ignore the pain in his heart as he left the room. He looked at the door as he closed it again, seeing Mafuyu in a blind panic.

_**~Back in the present~**_

Rei stared at Kei, waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry...Rei..." Kei lowered his head, and bit his lip. Rei tried to look at his face, to read what he was thinking. Rei leaned on Kei and gave him a slight hug. "Dont worry...Ill be fine..." She said, and nudged Kei along.  
Kei looked at her. "Go on. Go find him." Rei guessed, and Kei smiled. "Thank you." Kei whispered, running out to head to the doll room.  
Rei smiled and nodded, and screamed when the man in black and with the clever came back around and found her. She almost yelped, but a pale and bloody hand covered her mouth. She yelled and kicked around. Rei felt lightheaded and dizzy. She thought she heard Yuu.

"Rei! Be strong, dont pass out!"

"Yuu?"

"Rei, Please, fight back, wait for Mafuyu and Kei to find you!"

"Yuu..I cant."

"Rei...please."

The woman snapped her eyes opened and kicked around, flailing to hit Aoichi. She heard the sickening chuckle. She felt like giving up.  
'I cant let Yuu down.'

'Wait for me...Yuu.'

Rei gasped as Aoichi recoiled, covering his eyes. She would have fell back, but a hand that felt, though cold, safe. She looked up to see the familiar face she wanted to see since that day.

"Yuu!" She tried to hug the spirit of her fiancee, to make sure that he stayed with her this time around.

Yuu just backed away, and then turned to the cringing and shrieking spirit. Aoichi met Yuu's gaze, and ran off, Yuu on his heels.

Rei stood there, frozen. 'Did Yuu forget me?' "No...He's just trying to protect us." 'Did I say that out loud?'

"Yes..Yes you did." Another voice answered. Rei looked up to see Kei and Mafuyu. She looked down to see a transparent rope connecting their wrists. On Mafuyu's right wrist, and Kei's left. It disappeared as fast as it came.

"I see...I'm sorry...Thinking out loud...again." Kei held back a chuckle from Rei's statement, and Mafuyu laughed alittle.

They began to laugh, as if Mafuyu's chuckle was contagious. They shared a few blissful moments, spending the probably last non-tension filled moment they had left...together.

Mafuyu managed to calm down, alittle red and wiping tears from his face.

Kei took deep breathes and bended over, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Rei smiled and sat down, looking around.

"Yuu...What can we do to help him?"


	10. Still in Night 4

_**~Night 4 - Aoichi's past pt 2~**_

Aoichi walked through the backyard, passing by the moon observatory. The woman he killed the other day was gone, no longer hanging limp from the tree.  
The young raven haired male turned to see the Himuro master,watching his every move, like always. The older sighed and walked in the manor, carrying the ropes with him. Aoichi blinked and turned back to the tree. "Aoichi?" He turned to see a male, in a tan-ish kimono, almost like Aoichi's. "Hey." Aoichi said, staring back up at the trees. "I met this great girl today...She said her name was...Kirie?" Aoichi's eyes got wide, before he cleared his throat and calmed himself.  
"Mafuya...I want you to promise me to NEVER speak to that girl again." "But-" "NO! This could interrupt the ritual...After all...One or more of the three of us could get killed if you get to close to the Rope Shrine Maiden." Aoichi explained, then turned back to look at the tree. "Its sad...So many lives are lost just doing two rituals at most..." Aoichi turned to look at the male, who brushed some hair out of his face. "You kill many that stand in your way...you leave it all to your heart what you want most...to help keep some people alive for more then seventeen years of their lives..." Mafuya kept going, watching the cherry blossoms fall to the ground. "Aoichi?" "Hm?" "Your a good person...No matter how many you killed...You did it to save other lives..." Aoichi nodded. He looked away to see Kirie, looking out her window. She waved to him, and he nudged Mafuya. "One last chance." Aoichi growled, walking back in the house, with Mafuya in tow.

_**-Backyard-**_

Mafuyu ran to the cherry tree in the backyard, looking up at the creaking, naked branches. "Aoichi...You never wanted...to hurt...to kill...It came natural to you to stop people who wanted to stop you...who wanted you to live..." Mafuyu looked down, not noticing the spirit in front of him. "You wanted life for others to continue...  
even for just a bit longer..." Mafuyu still did not look up, even when the spirit in front of him looked almost...happy, that someone knew what he thought for years.  
"I knew I wasnt the only one." Mafuyu jumped to hear another voice, he raised the camera, to slowly put it down. "Your...Mafuya?" "Yes...I'm the one who caused so much... I was foolish, Naive...Only you and Kei can save our souls forever..." Mafuyu was confused, Was this really Kirie's lover? This man, who sounded so...depressed, as if he lost so much that he wished death. Mafuyu shook the thought from his head and looked at the form in front of him. "How can we do that?" "Aoichi's Diaries...I see you found at least four scraps from one of them." Mafuyu nodded and searched for the scraps, not noticing the spirit fade from view. Mafuyu found the slips and looked up, to see Mafuya gone. He sat on the cold ground and read through two, not understanding anything.

_'November 23, 1845,_

_Why is the Himuro Master always looking at me like that?_

_Why doesn't anyone tell me where my mother is?_

_Who is this guy, and why are they saying strange things?_

_'Connected Forever, to help seal the gates.'?_

_What is that all about?_

_ ~Aoichi'_

Mafuyu only got one thing, Aoichi was a motherless child, he probably got taken away from his mother, and his mother got killed or something along the lines of that. He took out the next slip and began to read.

_'December 12, 1845,_

_They said its my birthday tomorrow, so, I guess I should be happy._

_This guy they said I should be connected to is teaching me alot._

_I got to remember to thank him for the necklace and the locket.'_

Mafuyu blinked. 'Locket..Necklace?...The necklace Kei is wearing?' Mafuyu shrugged and looked around, seeing if there is anyone else. He felt some kind of...unease.

"Hello?" Mafuyu said, putting the slips back, looking around. He picked the camera up and looked around, through the lens. He heard groaning and evil, sickening chuckles filling the backyard like an evil melody. He raised the camera and kept walking around. "Who..Who's there?" Mafuyu kept looking around, gulping. He looked behind him, in front of him, above, next to him.  
Nothing. "This isn't funny, guys!" Mafuyu said, looking around still. "Kei? Rei?" He bit his lip and dropped the camera, sitting on the ground again. The laughter was driving him insane. "Pl..Please...Stop..." Mafuyu curled into the ball, hugging his knees. "Mafuyu?" He didn't move, he didn't answer, he just shook on the ground and cried silently. He felt strong arms picked him up, bridal style. "Shh...Its okay, Mafuyu..." Mafuyu almost felt like a child, being comforted by a father. He looked up to see...

Aoichi...

Mafuyu felt lightheaded, from being to close to the homicidal spirit that wanted him and Kei dead.

"Mafuyu!"

"Fufu..."

"Mafuyu!"

The voices sounded through his head, each one sounding of every person he came into contact with, Mr. Takamine, Miku, His mother, Yuu, Rei, Tomoe, Koji...

Kirie...

"Dont give up...please..."

Kei...

Mafuyu forced Aoichi away from him, landing on the ground with a loud 'Opff'. He got up and ran, opening the door to the shutting it. The voices rushed through, either cheering him on or telling him to run faster. He felt his adrenaline rush, though being 'dead' made it look like a miracle. He ran faster, not deciding on where to go, to just go.

"Kei! Rei! Yuu! ! Tomoe! Koji! ...Miku..." Mafuyu stopped by the sunken fireplace, he put a hand to his forehead and slid down the door, panting from the run. "I'm sorry..."

"Dont be."

Mafuyu gasped and looked up, getting ready to spring up and run all over again. "Its me, Mafuyu, calm down." Mafuyu sighed and relaxed, letting the person in front of him pick him up and carry him back to a room that was safe. "Kei...Thank you." "Its nothing..." Kei said, Mafuyu leaned on Kei and tried to get some rest, to just hope that Aoichi would leave them alone.

"He depends on us...Kei...To rest his and his connection's spirit...Forever."


	11. Night 5

**_~Night 5 - Mafuyu~_**

Kei watched Mafuyu toss and turn, mumbling or screaming. He sat on the kimono's, next to Mafuyu. He held Mafuyu's hand, trying to comfort him. Mafuyu woke up, and blinked. "Kei?"  
Kei smiled and hugged Mafuyu, sighing softly when Mafuyu hugged him back. They sat there, resting for a moment. "I feel so bad..." Kei mumbled, reading over the slips, trying to understand why Aoichi wanted everyone who wanted to help him dead. Aoichi, he was tortured, neglected, and hurt for others. Kei didn't get it. Isn't this what he wanted? Not pity, not **fake-love**. True **_understanding_**, to have someone so close that they were bound by **_ROPE_**, literally. Even if he felt sorry for the tattered soul, what should he do about it? Aoichi made Kei watch as he unleashed his wrath on Mafuyu, Leaving bruises and cuts on the pale flesh, causing Mafuyu to be almost useless. Either way, Kei wouldn't leave his side again.

One of the encounters with Aoichi caused Mafuyu to have something torn in his leg, causing him to limp. Kei had to look away from the painful sight and walk slow for Mafuyu to keep up. "Hey..."  
"Hm?" "Sorry...If I slow you down..." "Its okay..." "If you want me too, Ill stay here, you can find out what is going to happen." "I know what will happen if I leave, Aoichi will come and take this as a chance to finish what he started, I'm not leaving." The argument stopped there. Mafuyu leaned on Kei, closing his eyes. "I feel so useless." "Yeah..." "Kei?" "Hm?" "Thank you..."  
Kei looked down at Mafuyu, Officially seeing how _weak_ he really did look. Kei looked away, biting his lip. 'Why, Why Mafuyu?' Kei thought, taking a shaky breath and wrapped his arm around Mafuyu, trying to comfort him. Mafuyu hummed slightly, telling Kei that he was fine. _'He's not. Your not there for him.' _ Kei felt like punching himself because of his own thoughts. He looked down again at the younger and smaller man in his arms. He would have panicked if Mafuyu's chest wasn't falling and rising softly. Eyelids closed, lips parted, bruised porcelain skin. It was looking at a beaten up doll, a _small_ and _frail_, _weak_ and _**beautiful**_ thing. Kei sighed and laid Mafuyu back down, letting him rest.

Kei laid down next to Mafuyu, staring at the bruised face, purple and blue splotches covered the pale cheeks and jaw. The worst part, was having to watch. When Aoichi raised his arm and struck Mafuyu,  
causing Mafuyu to curl into a protective ball. If that wasn't enough, Aoichi looked at him, as if saying, 'This is what he gets when you leave him.' Guilt always stared him right in the face,  
and not just stared, mentally slapped him across the face and told him to start taking care of the people that matter most. He knew what mattered, he knew what he loves. He looked back at the pale black orbs staring RIGHT back at him. He jumped, but stopped to realize that it was only Mafuyu. Did he make a sound to wake Mafuyu up? After all, the raven haired male was a very light sleeper.

"Your thinking again." Said line stopped his train of thoughts to look at the poor, pale beauty in front of him. "So...Maybe I am." Kei said, and closed his eyes, Guilt written all over his face.  
"Its not your fault." So many things Kei wanted to say at that moment, just so many thing flew through his head.

_'It is, I leave you all the time.'_

_'I let Aoichi get you.'_

_'I'm weak.'_

_'I cant protect anyone.'_

_'I love you.'_

Kei blinked and shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. "I...uh...well..." Mafuyu tilted his head, and he looked like a doll for real now, as if he were an abused doll, by a very greedy and selfish young child who thought there was something better then this beautiful thing. Mafuyu looked so tired, weak, and beautiful. Kei kissed Mafuyu's bruises, causing the smaller one to shiver.  
"Sorry." "Its alright." Kei and Mafuyu had their last rest before they both stood, (Well, Kei stood, Mafuyu needed Kei to pull him up due to the torn muscle in his leg.) When insane, skin crawling laughter sounded the almost empty room. Kei held Mafuyu close by instinct, looking around for the spirit that wanted them all dead. Kei felt protective of the shaking 23-year-old in his arms. "Dont worry, I wont let him hurt you again." Kei whispered, holding the quivering male closer. So much ran through Kei's head, trying to find out what to do.

_'Mafuyu, protect Mafuyu.'_

_'THE NECKLACE!'_

Kei grabbed his necklace, looked at it, then at Mafuyu. Mafuyu seemed to be slipping in and out of fainting. "MAFUYU!"

Timed slowed again.

Kei got the necklace around Mafuyu's neck, and Mafuyu's bruises seemed to heal from the heart locket dropping over his heart.

Aoichi stood before them, reaching out to strike Mafuyu, but a bright light stopped him.

Everything went back to a normal pace, and Kei pulled Mafuyu back, both landing on the floor. "Ow..."

Kei and Mafuyu gaped at the two figures by the bright light, one a very familiar to Kei.

"Yuu?"


	12. Still Night 5

_**~Night 5- Mafuyu~**_

Kei stood, trying to help Mafuyu up as well. Kei looked to see his other best friend, Yuu Asou, standing there. An odd male, (Who looked alot like Mafuyu),  
stood beside him. "Aoichi...please...calm yourself!" The unknown spirit, (To Kei, at least.), spoke, stepping forward with each word. The brightness caused Aoichi to flinch and walk backwards. Kei was amazed. Such grace followed the soul that Kei had a feeling was going to sooth Aoichi's soul forever with them. Kei looked closely at the spirit, but sighed and held Mafuyu closer when he felt more weight being put onto his arms.

Mafuyu blacked out.

"Mafuyu..." Kei whispered, and looked up at Yuu, who stood over them now. He looked sad, and angry. "Go..." "What?" "Your the last chance for Aoichi's peace..."  
Kei knew what he had to do. First, he had to find Rei. He looked at Yuu. "I'll watch him...go find Rei." With that, Kei took off, leaving his best friends behind.  
He wove through corridors, managing to avoid ghosts with ease as he slipped in and out of rooms, calling Rei's name. "REI!" "I'm in here!" He pushed away the door covering Rei. "Why were you down there?" "I was dropped down here." Rei said, With Kei's help, she slipped out of the hole she was in with ease. "Good, Now...I got to tell you something."  
The woman tilted her head. "Whats wrong Kei?" Kei gulped and looked around. "How do I say this-?"

"YUU!"

Kei was left standing where he was, in the entrance hall, when Rei ran past him, running to said ghost of her fiancee.

"Rei, Kei needs your help." Yuu said, and accepted the tight embrace he got from Rei. Rei sobbed into his shoulder, noticing that Yuu was so painfully _**cold**_.

"Go...both of you...Mafuyu cant be protected much longer."

Kei ran past the couple, pushing past every obstacle that separated him from Mafuyu. He jumped over beams, threw rocks behind him and ducked behind paper screens. "Come on!"  
He yelled at himself, and tried to open the doll room door. "Ugh..." Kei saw that the door was locked. A scream, and Kei was panicked. He looked around. "Wait...Didn't I take Karate?" He answered himself when he raised his leg and kicked the door down. 'Duh.' 'Shut up!' That was bad, he was talking to himself in his head! He looked to see that it was Aoichi who screamed, the same spirit towered over him. Mafuyu sat in a corner, in the fetal position. "Mafuyu..." Kei went over and reached his arm out to see if Mafuyu was alive.

Mafuyu's head snapped up, showing his face. The bruises were back, and the necklace was gone. "What?" Kei looked around to see that the locket was broken into two pieces. Kei ducked when Mafuyu reached for him, groaning. Kei pressed his back against the wall, watching his possessed friend walk, (Or crawl, really.), toward him. "Mafuyu!" Kei yelled, and watched as Mafuyu reached forward, groaning. Aoichi pushed the other spirit off him and smirked, watching Mafuyu go after Kei. Kei was afraid, he looked around, to see Mafuyu's camera.

"I got it!"


	13. Quickyyy

Quick author's note:

The chapter before, you have a choice, pick one, if you get it wrong, then you can choose again.  
8D

Have fun! 


	14. Take a picture?

_**~Take a picture with the Camera~**_

Kei dodged Mafuyu's outstreched arm easily, grabbing Mafuyu's camera. He set aim and waited for Mafuyu to get closer. Mafuyu turned his direction, crawling to Kei. "Come on!" Kei said, once the camera's power was loaded, and Mafuyu was close, Kei snapped a picture, causing Mafuyu to cover his eyes and back away, screaming loud. He didnt stop there, Mafuyu quickly recovered and went after Kei again. Kei snapped more pictures, watching Mafuyu cover his eyes. Finally, the spirit that possessed Mafuyu left, and Mafuyu looked even _weaker_. "Mafuyu..." Kei said, and got up, ignoring the camera and held Mafuyu. The younger one fainted from being possessed to long.

"Im sorry."


	15. Dont take a picture?

_**~Dont Take a picture with the Camera~**_

Kei decided that if he took the pictures, He might not hurt only the spirit, but Mafuyu as well. He crawled away. "Mafuyu!"  
The possessed male reached forward and grabbed Kei's ankle. Kei gasped, visions danced before his eyes, as if the whole, 'Life flashes before my eyes' thing was true.

_Screaming, Blood, A male on a circular pillar was squirming for freedom, priests were pushing some kind of lever, that controlled the ropes around the male's arms, legs and neck. The male squirmed more and let out a breathless scream when the priests stopped pushing._  
_He relaxed for a moment, trying to think about good things before he died. The priests pushed again, and the male screamed louder._

_Crunch._

_There was the priests, holding the ropes. The brought in a female, who squirmed and yelled._

_"NO! NOT KEI! PLEASE!" The woman yelled, looking at the disembled body on the floor. "Mafuyu! Kei!"_

_The woman suffered the same fate as the male on the pillars, except they didnt stop for anything, they just kept going._

Kei gasped and fell, feeling weak.

One more vision flashed in his view, taking over everything.

_A male that looked like Kei hung from a tree, ropes bound his hands behind his back and his ankles together. A rope around his neck told that the young man was hung, and strangled to death._

That was the last thing, before that sickening laugh rang through the room.

"Now...I get to keep killing."

That voice...was...Aoichi's.

_**-Game over-**_


	16. Night 5 Last part

**_~Night 5 - Mafuyu~_**

A/N: If you got the right answer, you should have been left with this:

_Kei dodged Mafuyu's outstretched arm easily, grabbing Mafuyu's camera. He set aim and waited for Mafuyu to get closer. Mafuyu turned his direction, crawling to Kei. "Come on!" Kei said, once the camera's power was loaded, and Mafuyu was close, Kei snapped a picture, causing Mafuyu to cover his eyes and back away, screaming loud. He didn't stop there, Mafuyu quickly recovered and went after Kei again. Kei snapped more pictures, watching Mafuyu cover his eyes. Finally, the spirit that possessed Mafuyu left, and Mafuyu looked even weaker. "Mafuyu..." Kei said, and got up, ignoring the camera and held Mafuyu. The younger one fainted from being possessed to long._

_"I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

Kei picked Mafuyu up, bridal style, and sat him in a corner, getting him comfortable before raising the Camera again. Aoichi just chuckled and looked at Mafuya. "You think this one will help you?" "Not me...Aoichi, dont you ever want peace?" Aoichi snarled at the older spirit, and turned his back. "All of this is your fault in the first place, falling in love with the _Rope Shrine Maiden_!" Aoichi yelled. "Are you sure it was because of Mafuya loving her...or Mafuya _**not**_ paying attention to you?" Kei asked, putting the camera down to show Aoichi that he meant no harm. "..." Aoichi just looked away. Mafuya and Kei smiled. _'I think we got to him.'_

Kei thought to soon, because Aoichi pulled out his knife from his kimono and turned to Kei. "I will not let you finish what I meant to start!" "Aoichi, its to late for it now...Their the only ones left to help us...No connection like theirs happens often, you know."  
Mafuya said, stepping forward. Aoichi just pointed the knife at Mafuya. "Get away you traitor!" Aoichi yelled, and ran. Kei sighed, and looked at his wrist. The rope was tightening, showing that it was almost time for them to put Mafuya and Aoichi at peace forever.  
Kei still didn't decide. _'Do you want to die, Kei?'_

_'It is with Mafuyu...'_

_'But do you want to leave Mio orphaned?'_

_'What about Rei? What about Miku?'_

_'Your sister, your niece, your best friend's sister, your other best friend's fiancee...'_

_'Your friends need you though.'_

_'Yuu and Mafuyu need your help.'_

_'Yuu, Aoichi and Mafuya need your help to be set free.'_

Wait, Yuu? What did Yuu need from them?

_'The locket, you moron.'_

Oh, right. The broken locket. What was he supposed to do with it?

_'FIX IT!'_

Kei told himself that he was officially going insane. He picked both of the of the pieces to the heart locket. He took his time fixing the golden lock.

_'That's better.'_

_'Oh shut up.'_

_'No.'_

Kei smacked his forehead.

_'Oww!'_

**_'SHUT UP!'_**

That was it, Kei needed help. Like, full on Mental help.

Kei didn't notice that he fixed the locket when he was spacing out, messing with its chain. He put the locket back on the chain and put it on Mafuyu.

_'You left him again, after you promised him you wouldn't.'_

His mind was evil.

He looked down at the tightening rope connecting his and Mafuyu's wrist. He looked up, to see Yuu, looking sadly down at them.

"Its almost time..."


	17. Final Night

_**~Final night - Angel Wings~**_

Kei looked at a pillar, and noticed three holes, one in the shape of a heart, and small. _'The size of the locket.'_ Kei noted,  
and looked at Mafuyu, who limped slowly behind him, holding his shoulder. Blood seeped out of Mafuyu's shoulder and onto his jacket.  
"Kei..S...Slow down." Mafuyu called quickly. Kei stopped and looked at the poor man. He finally caught up, and the two started to adventure again. (Kei continued to walk slow, insisting that Mafuyu walked forward.) Kei watched Mafuyu slowly walk through the corridors. He looked over his shoulder, kind of edgy when it came to not having someone else to help him protect Mafuyu. He sighed and looked behind him. It was almost time.  
Mafuyu grabbed the camera and took pictures of ghosts that attacked Kei.

After a while, they were running down steps, with Aoichi close behind.

Mafuyu took the lead, (Though limping, he was still pretty damn fast.), and Kei wasnt to far behind him.

"HAH!"

Mafuyu turned to the distressed scream, to see that Aoichi had Kei in his grasp. Kei was struggling. Mafuyu raised the camera and snapped a photo,  
causing Aoichi to backtrack and growl. Kei pushed Mafuyu forward, and Mafuyu ran down the steps. Kei followed, Aoichi slowly becoming slower.  
The ropes tightened, till the point were Kei's fingertips turned purplish blue. Mafuyu rushed down the rest of the steps, skipping two at a time.  
Yuu was now running behind them, keeping Aoichi at bay. "Go sacrifice yourselves!" Yuu yelled, and turned around, facing Aoichi.  
Mafuyu kept running, but Kei stopped, soon, Mafuyu stopped and looked at Kei. "Whats wrong?" "Hold on." Kei grabbed the locket from Mafuyu and ran to Yuu, throwing him the locket. Yuu reached out and grabbed it. The golden heart glowed in his hand, and he put it on. The heart hid underneath Yuu's shirt.

"Lets go!"

Kei ran down with Mafuyu, leaving Yuu behind to fight Aoichi. Mafuyu burst through the door to see the spirits of the priests. Rei and Kirie stood in the middle of the room. Rei gasped and ran to Kei, hugging him. "Tell me you will be okay." Rei prayed that Kei would smile and say that they could leave.  
She was going to cry when she saw Kei shake his head. "I'm sorry." Kei looked at the Priests and Kirie. The Rope Shrine Maiden looked at her lover's reincarnation and the man next to him. "I understand..." Kirie bowed, and led Rei out of the room. "Kirie...We give you a second chance at life." Kei whispered, and walked forward. Kirie nodded and ran, she and Rei ran through the mansion, leaving.


	18. No?

**_~Choice one - No~_**

The priests and the Himuro master looked at Kei and Mafuyu.

"Do you wish to be sacrificed..in order to serve us a great pleasure of a eternal sleep?"

Kei looked at Mafuyu, who looked back with hopeful eyes. Kei looked up at the Priests.

"No..."

Mafuyu looked at Kei, and gasped, pulling away. The transparent rope severed, and the priests grabbed Mafuyu, and dragged him away.

"KEI!"

The male fell to his knee's and watched Mafuyu get dragged away. Rei was dragged in too, kicking and screaming.

"KEI! NO!" Rei yelled, And Kei looked down.

"I let you all down...I'm so weak..I'm such a coward."

-Five months later-

"Three bodies were found in the Himuro Mansion area, one of a Mr. Mafuyu Hinasaki, seemed to be pulled apart, no limbs or neck, just like a Ms. Rei Kurosawa. The last body was of a Mr. Kei Amakura,  
who was hung in the backyard, not to far from Mr. Hinasaki and Ms. Kurosawa."

Aoichi smiled at the news report, and shut the radio from Rei's house off. He laughed evilly, and left.  
"My plan is working..."

**_-Game over-_**


	19. Yes?

**_~Choice one - Yes~_**

The priests and the Himuro master looked at Kei and Mafuyu.

"Do you wish to be sacrificed..in order to serve us a great pleasure of a eternal sleep?"

Kei looked at Mafuyu, who looked back with hopeful eyes. Kei looked up at the Priests.

"Yes..."

Mafuyu looked at Kei, and smiled. He hugged Kei tightly, and they shared their last embrace, with Kei alive. Mafuyu and Kei were lead to what they were meant to do. Mafuyu let himself be pulled apart,  
he held back the screams, knowing that after this was over, He and Kei would be together again.

Kei let himself get hung, and didn't squirm much. He let the Himuro master check to see if his blood was pure. Once everything was done, Rei and Yuu's spirit was released, and Mafuya and Aoichi were finally at rest. Rei looked back, with Yuu's spirit trailing behind. "Look Yuu...Their thanking us." Yuu looked back, and smiled to see that the rock was being covered in blood, and writing was on it.

'Thank you for everything.

Kei and Mafuyu.'

Rei smiled and hugged Yuu's waist, leaning her head on Yuu's shoulder. "Im glad...they saved so much by taking Aoichi and Mafuya's job."

By the Hell gates, Mafuyu and Kei were laying there, both spirits. They were allowed total slumber.  
Kei had one arm behind his head, acting as a pillow as he looked down at Mafuyu, who was sleeping.  
Mafuyu's head was on Kei's chest, and Kei's arm was around his waist.

The ropes were real now, and bounded their wrists together.

"Kei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that you came back for me."

Kei smiled and closed his eyes, finally at peace with his Mafuyu in his arms.

All was well. Aoichi and Mafuya had their peace, Rei had Yuu back, (Well...kind of like that), and Kei and Mafuyu were finally inseparable.

**_The end._**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's that. My final chapter of this story...I hope you guys enjoyed. I hope to be writing a alternate ending soon. With all the love from Kei and Mafuyu!

Kei: 33333

_Mafuyu_: 3333333333

**Yuu**: Idiots.

****


	20. Kind of Alternate ending

**_~Alternate Ending~_**

Mafuyu looked at Kei, who looked back. So many memories shot through his head from starting when he first had that dream...

_Mafuyu's feet pounded against the hard wood of Himuro Mansion. Groaning and mutters of pain followed him._  
_As he ran faster, his heart pounded against his ribs. His eyes filled with fear as he sped up his pace._  
_No matter how fast Mafuyu ran, the male was always on his heels. Finally, after 30 minutes of sprinting, Mafuyu felt something grabbed the fistful of his hair and pull him back._  
_Mafuyu screamed and fought against whatever caught him, but he couldn't get away. Nails dug into his shoulder like daggers, growling could be heard as blood seeped through Mafuyu's jacket._  
_"Nothing will stop me!" A harsh voice growled. Mafuyu felt faint, before finally, he saw only black, and heard nothing..._

When Mafuyu saw Kei at first:

_Kei groaned and tried to pick his head up. A blurred outline of a man was over him, a concerned, though fuzzy, look was on the man's face. After a couple of minutes of trying to focus his vision, he saw who it was. Kei sat up and looked at the other male in the room. "M..Mafuyu..." Kei whispered, reaching his hand out to see if it was a dream. Mafuyu grabbed Kei's wrist. Kei shivered. Mafuyu's touch was cold as ice, his hands cold and hard, as if it was a corpse holding onto Kei's wrist. "Why did you come here?" Mafuyu said, his voice raspy. Kei blinked at pulled his hand away. It certainly wasnt a dream. "I...I was looking for you..." Kei whispered, to earn a smack across the face. "Okay..._  
_I deserved that." Kei said, rubbing his cheek, where he was hit. "You idiot!" Mafuyu yelled, standing up. "Dont leave...I tried to find you..." Kei said, standing up with Mafuyu. "You put you and that woman in danger the moment you stepped into this mansion!" Mafuyu yelled, gripping Kei by the collar and lifted him three inches off the ground. "Why are you so stupid!" Mafuyu yelled. Kei flinched._

No, Kei wasnt the stupid one...Mafuyu was...

_Kei and Mafuyu were sitting on the doll room floor, facing each other. They both leaned in, Kei began to blush. "Really...Really sweet of you."_  
_Mafuyu said, almost crawling on Kei's lap. Kei blushed more. They looked at each other for a minute before the two talked. Mafuyu closed the distance between them._

_Silence._

_The only sound was of the creaking that sounded around the room from weight being shifted. Kei was laying on the floor with Mafuyu on him. Kei was shocked, but felt his heart pound ten times faster._

_"Lets go. We have to stop the curse and end this for good." Mafuyu said, gripping onto Kei's wrist and pulled him out of the doll room._

That was Mafuyu's way of saying 'I'm Sorry.'

This is Kei's way of saying, 'Your Forgiven.':

_Mafuyu gasped as Kei pushed him out of the way, Aoichi seemed faster, he tried to get up to help Kei, but it was to late._

_Once Aoichi's fingertips touched Kei's cheek, Kei seemed...unfocused. He stumbled backwards. Mafuyu stood up and cried out his name._

_"KEI, DON'T DIE!" Mafuyu screamed, once Aoichi backed up, chuckling his evil little chuckle. It made Mafuyu sick._

_Mafuyu watched Kei stumble back, and fall. Mafuyu screamed, watching Kei smile._

Kei pushed Mafuyu out of the way to take Aoichi's abuse for him. Mafuyu was such a jerk, trying to get rid of Kei so he could be safe.

Mafuyu didn't know what to think when he saw the ropes form around his and Kei's wrist.

_Mafuyu woke up, he looked around. Once his eyes focused on his wrist, he felt faint._

_A rope was on his wrist, and it trailed off. Mafuyu's eyes followed the rope until the other side was connected to a familiar wristband._

_Mafuyu looked to see..._

_Him and Kei were connected._

_A slight black and white vision flashed before his eyes._

_Kei had his arms tied together, his arms behind his back. Kei was blindfolded._

_"The blindfold...it cuts the connection to anyone else." A harsh voice barked out, causing Kei to flinch._

_"The bonds...It holds the hell gate together...with the strong connection of The rope shrine Maiden..." There was a lever by Kei's legs._

_A pale hand grabbed the lever and yanked it. Causing the trap door to come down, quickly beginning to make Kei squirm for freedom._

_More bright lights, and it switched to a view of Mafuyu being strangled, the same way Kirie got pulled apart._

_Kei had been dragged in, causing Mafuyu to start to scream._

_"No..."_

_Was all Mafuyu heard before the priests stopped for a minute._

_The priests pushed against the pillars, causing Mafuyu to yell out in pain._

_Crack..._

_Kei was dragged to the stone pillar, Kei didn't fight._

_Mafuyu jumped back, gasping slightly. He looked around to see he was by the Abyss._

_The waterwheel spun faster, signaling that a spirit was trying to warn them of their presence._

_"Kei..." Mafuyu said, then looked down. He pulled out the necklace and looked at it, then at Kei._

_Mafuyu walked over, sat Kei up and put the necklace on him. The necklace glowed for a moment, and then the light dimmed._

_"There...Your safe now..." Mafuyu said, getting up and walked away._

_He remembered the rope that connected their wrists together._

That was when Mafuyu found out that he and Kei were destined to die here, together.

He only wanted one word...just one word that would put them together for eternity.

"Do you wish to be sacrificed..in order to serve us a great pleasure of a eternal sleep?"

Mafuyu took a deep breath, and held it in as he stared at Kei.

Kei looked back at the Priests.

"Yes..."

Mafuyu let his breath out, and almost tackled Kei, (If it wasn't for the extreme amount of blood loss in his arm and leg.), Kei hugged him.

Their Final Embrace.

Mafuyu knew that his spirit would be peaceful, once this was all over.

All because of Kei.

* * *

Mafuyu watched Rei and Yuu, and Kirie, leave the Himuro Mansion. Rei looked at a rock, and Mafuyu got an idea.

"Look Yuu, Their thanking us."

He wrote what he and Kei wanted to say for so long since all this started.

'Thank you for everything.'

He signed it, and left quickly, going to the Hell Gates.

He knew Kirie smiled.

"You know...This might not be so bad..." Mafuyu smiled, and Kirie nodded.

"We could take care of Kei's niece, and help Mafuyu's sister." Kirie continued, and Rei and Yuu nodded.

"That was what they would have wanted...after all."

* * *

Mafuyu smiled, and he decided to tell Kei one thing, that made him smile, because it caused them to be eternally bound.

"Kei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that you came back for me."

Mafuyu looked up to see Kei smile, his eyes closed. He felt a hand run through his hair.

He put his head back down on Kei's chest, smiling.

"I'm glad I did, too."

That made Mafuyu smile, before finally resting.

In the corner of the room, on one of the boulders, Aoichi was carving names into it.

_'Kei + Mafuyu_

_Forever'_

With that, Aoichi went back into the shadows, his connection to the world was lifted, and he didn't have anything to do with this world anymore.

**_-The end-_**


End file.
